beebhackfandomcom-20200213-history
Programs
List of known interoperable scripts / programs iPlayer Downloaders These programs access the BBC's server to fetch indexes and download the video or sound files themselves. Note: As of 10th December 2010, downloaders based on iplayer-dl no longer work. Full explanation on Paul Battley's blog, BBC fights against openness again . Note: As of 10th March 2010, get_iplayer is no longer hosted on linuxcentre.net. There is a mailing list for get_iplayer at lists.infradead.org and a forum at squarepenguin.co.uk The current active fork of get_iplayer is hosted at github. Any (agnostic) Platform * get_iplayer, Downloads, Indexes & Searches: TV, Radio, Embedded Video/Audio, Podcast & Subtitles. PVR capabilities. Flash RTMP support. Written in Perl. Linux *giPlayer, A python/gtk wrapper for get_iplayer. MacOS * iPlayer Downloader, Mac OS X Cocoa-based downloader. A collaboration between Lawrence Dudley and Math Campbell. Previously used Paul Battley's iplayer-dl, updated after 10th December 2010 to use get_iplayer code. * Get_iPlayer_Automator Mac OS X GUI based on get_iplayer code (supports multiple quality settings including HD) * iPlayer+ Redesign of Get_iPlayer Automator, making it more user-friendly. Windows *StreamTransport, freeware program that downloads Flash streams to file (seems to require Internet Explorer with Flash Player plugin installed). - (DOESN'T WORK 11 dec 2010 - but Version 1.0.2.2041 still does) *iFetch, freeware program which downloads Radio and, if in the UK, or you use a UK-based HTTP proxy, TV. Converts Radio to MP3, and TV to MP4. Requires ffmpeg and rtmpdump. Fills in all kinds of metadata about the files when converted. Under active development 03/2012. Xbox * xbmc-iplayerv2, XBMC plugin written in Python. * xbmc-iplayer, XBMC plugin written in Python - no longer maintained Associated Tools (wrappers, scripts, flv & rtsp streamers etc) These tools make the above downloader programs more useful. Platform agnostic * get_flash_videos A generic command line tool written in perl for downloading flash video, similar to get_iplayer in operation. Plugins exist which add support for a variety of video sites including ITV Net Player. * flvstreamer, A tool that downloads RTMP iPlayer video streams (This is a fork of rtmpdump with RTMPE support removed and many more features - get_iplayer uses this tool, written in C). * xbmc-iplayer, An XBMC Script which can also work as a plugin script under the platform agnostic Boxee. See this guide in the Boxee forums. * BeebhackDownloader, A class for downloading iPlayer video. Written in Java. * Web PVR Manager, A web front-end to get_iplayer PVR with advanced Search and streaming functionality. Written in Perl. * rtmpdump, A tool that downloads RTMP iPlayer video streams (including RTMPE) written in C, includes additional tools for streaming and discovering stream parameters. * cgi_get_iplayer.pl - a simple and hacky perl script which presents a web interface to get_iplayer, and makes downloaded flash videos playable using the JFW player. * get_iplayer_genrss - create rss / podcast feeds from your get_iplayer download history, really useful for sending downloads to mobile phones, tablets or anything that can read rss feeds. iPhone * ipl2iph, A Bash script for downloading and playing iPlayer programmes from a (jailbroken) iPhone using iplayer-dl and other tools. Linux * MythVodka MythTV plugin, uses get_iplayer. MacOS * iPlayer Downloader native Cocoa program using Phil Lewis's get_iplayer. * Get iPlayer Automator, Cocoa GUI for get_iplayer. Windows * Web PVR Manager, A web front-end to get_iplayer PVR with advanced Search and streaming functionality (also included in the Windows Automated Installer for get_iplayer).